


Restless Summer Air

by jolymusichetta



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-17 16:11:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1393969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jolymusichetta/pseuds/jolymusichetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kira Yukimura is a barista at the only Starbucks in Beacon Hills, along with Stiles Stilinski. It's a busy day in August when she meets Scott MccCall and she can't help but feel something for a guy she just met. That same busy day is also the first day she met his girlfriend, Allison.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Restless Summer Air

The bells on the coffee shop door chimed for the fiftieth time that day and the line that never seemed to end grew longer. Kira groaned as she made a coffee, a name that she could barely read scrawled on the side of the cup despite the fact that it was in her own handwriting. At her side, Stiles took the cup once she finished the coffee, calling out, "Lydia!" 

So that's what that said. 

The girl named Lydia, a short redheaded girl with at least three inches in heels, came up to the counter, taking the coffee without even a second look and barely mumbling a thanks. Kira sent an annoyed glare after her but looked away after just a moment to make a coffee for some guy called Mike. She tried to hand the cup to Stiles, the whipped cream making the cup cold where she held it but Stiles seemed to be focusing on something. After following his gaze, she scoffed, handing over the coffee. "Not going to happen, Stilinski," she said, shoving his arm lightly. 

"It might," Stiles said as Mike came up to get his coffee. 

Kira raised her eyebrows. "Doubtful," she said, taking a moment to wipe her brow with a rag before she was back to making coffee. The got through the line rather quickly but still, they were flustered and red and Kira was sure that she was going to kill the next person to tell her that their coffee was made wrong. 

She burned herself making a medium roast and nearly cried out in pain, managing to keep from crying out. Stiles wasn't around but there was a guy waiting at the counter. He had been waiting patiently enough, not having ordered yet and he looked over the counter, concern easily recognizable on his face. "Are you okay?" 

For a second, Kira forgot how much her hand hurt and she almost forgot her own name, the guy was that attractive, with his crooked jaw line and his tan skin and that scar under his left eye that really did work for him. "Yeah," she said after a moment, shaking her head and tossing the coffee into the garbage. "I'll be fine. It's just a minor burn." There was already a blister forming on her hand and holy shit, did it hurt. She managed to force a smile. "What can I get for you?" 

He didn't answer. Instead, he looked down at the blister, grimacing. "That doesn't look good," he said, holding out his hand, "Can I see?" 

After a moment, Kira put her hand in his, letting him lift it to examine it and within moments, she felt the pain ebbing from her body. The blister was healing pretty quickly and after a minute, there was no sign of her being injured. She looked up at the guy in front of her, not pulling her hand back. "How did you do that?"

"Do what?" he asked, as Stiles came out of the store room with a new bag of ground coffee, setting it down on the counter.

He held his fist out to the guy, bumping their knuckles together. "Hey, Scott. How did he do what?" he asked Kira, eyebrows raised. 

Kira was still looking down at her hand in disbelief and she looked between Scott and Stiles. "I burned my hand and now it doesn't hurt or have a blister or anything?"

Stiles raised his eyebrows. "Huh. That's weird." He looked up at Scott, who had on an innocent smile. "Iced coffee, right?" he asked. Scott nodded. "Kira, you make the iced coffee. I'll make the coffee you burned yourself trying to make." 

Kira nodded, turning pink in her cheeks and all the way up to the tips of her ears. As Stiles made the medium roast, he and Scott were talking and it took all she had not to eavesdrop. She handed Scott the iced coffee and said, "Anything else?" 

"Uh ... a vanilla macchiato," Scott said after a moment, stepping aside to let the guy with the medium roast get his coffee. He paid for both coffees and drummed his fingers on the counter while he waited. "Thanks," he said, dropping a couple dollars in the tip jar, which had nothing in it, save for a few nickels and a quarter. He fist bumped Stiles goodbye and went over to sit down next to Lydia. 

Kira pursed her lips at that. She should've figured he had a girlfriend. "You know him?" she asked instead, looking over at Stiles.

"Yeah, guy's been my best friend since, like, kindergarten," Stiles said, helping himself to a small cup of water and offering Kira it once he refilled. Kira waved it away, having hardly heard Stiles because she saw a guy sit down next to Lydia and kiss her, a bit too provocatively for being in public. Maybe she had a chance.

But then the bells chimed again and she turned to face the door and the girl that walked in didn't even seem to notice her. She just waved, and said, "Hi Stiles," before she joined Scott and that Lydia girl at the table, kissing Scott lightly in greeting and taking a sip of her coffee.

Well, that officially sucked. 

"You know her too?" Kira asked.

Stiles nodded, absently playing air drums with the song that was playing on the radio, which Kira was pretty sure was Radioactive. "That's Allison. She's in my year. So are Scott and Lydia. That guy that's with Lydia is Jackson. He's a dick. You want to avoid him at all costs."

Kira managed something close to a chuckle, rolling her eyes. "I'll keep it in mind." She was starting at Beacon Hills, a sophomore, this year and Stiles, whom she only knew through work had actually been nice enough to help her out with her summer homework, but he never really spoke to her outside of helping her and work. She never really saw him around and she didn't go searching. He didn't want to be seen with her. She got that loud and clear.


End file.
